


photographs | markhyuck

by najaenomin



Series: NCT [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged Up NCT Dream, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/najaenomin/pseuds/najaenomin
Summary: "stay here with me"□ markhyuck□ royalnana□ lowercase intended□ august 2019 - mm yy





	1. < intro >

**Author's Note:**

> i miss markhyuck these days since they rarely be together since both are busy in either 127 or dream. this is inspired from a movie in my country. i kinda love the plot of it so i was inspired to make a markhyuck fic out of it since it wont leave my mind. so i hope you'll look forward to this. thank you ♡

photographs 📸 markhyuck

there are things that we don't have control to

but there are also things that we have but chose not to

there are places that are bound for us to stay in forever

there are places that are just mere passovers

two days, one night

seven days, six nights

as you live, time is running

and in the process of living, you'll meet someone

someone that will make the time stop

someone that you will love

_but _

falling in love doesn't mean you should stay

falling in love doesn't mean you should be selfless

in either way, falling in love means following and choosing what your heart wants you to do

📷

_"mark, i never once not told you that i won't stay. i kept on repeating it over and over again. i thought we're over this, that you are fine with just whatever i can give."_

_ "does all the things i did not enough to make you stay?" _

_"did you just do those things to make me choose to stay?"_

_ "hyuck, if you love me, you'll stay with me. you'll choose me."_

_ "mark, if you love me, you won't make choose."_

_ "hyuck, you have a choice to stay. you have a choice to stay with me." _

_"what if i choose not to stay?"_

_ mark lee_

**lee donghyuck **

**《 royalnana 》 **

| 2019 |

** _next_ **


	2. < one >

📸

_canada, 2019_

"hyung! hyung! let's go to that new coffee shop near here!" 

and for the nth time, donghyuck sighed. it has been five times since his younger brother, jisung, was annoying the shit out of him. 

raising his head, donghyuck **"jisung, can't you see i'm reading here?"**

**"you've been reading that thing (math book) for almost an hour now, are you not done yet?"** jisung sat down beside his hyung. 

sighing, donghyuck placed down his math book and faced his sulking brother. **"jisungie, you know that i am doing this for you right? for us. so we can go back to korea and be with mom and dad. you know that right?"**

it has been almost ten years when the lee brothers started living in canada. donghyuck and jisung where moved there by their aunt from his father's side. their parents decided to let them live with her for they can't afford to support their school funds anymore. you can say that their family was part of below average.

the ten years old donghyuck wasn't confused why he and his eight years old brother was going with their aunt instead of their own parents. he knew but decided not to mind. although little donghyuck was still young, he understands things easily. 

his parents _gave_ him and jisung to their aunt to support them for their studies and living. donghyuck understood it. he didn't hold grudge to his parents for he also thought that it was the _best option_ to follow that time. 

at least, he's glad that he's still with his younger brother and not separated. if unless, donghyuck would really throw a fit.

**"i know but aren't you overworking yourself? you just came home from your job then you'll immediately face your books instead of greeting your brother. don't you know the word fun?"** jisung lowly sputter. can't his hyung see that he's worried for his health?

donghyuck let out a smile before pinching the squishy cheeks of jisung. **"hyung is fine, jisungie. no need to worry plus my job is not that hard. i can handle it." **

**"but you haven't even met jeno hyung and jaemin hyung these days. also chenle."** whispering the last part, jisung looked away from the teasing look of his brother. 

**"aye, i've been seeing jeno and jaemin for years already. couple of days or weeks won't hurt at all. and i'll meet that chenle guy soon, so prepare."** chuckle as he tease jisung who just rolled his eyes. 

**"but hyung, aren't you tired-"**

**"no, i'm not. so don't worry, really. all i want you to do is focus on your studies, do well and you're already helping me with it."** smiling, donghyuck pat jisung's fluffy hair. 

jisung just let out a deep sigh and accepted the money donghyuck lend him. **"here, go to that new coffee shop you're talking about. go with jeno or jaemin, or even that chenle. just don't go alone." **

the younger one nodded his head, still looking sad for his brother can't go with him instead. **"do you want something?" **

**"latte will do."** donghyuck replied as he grabbed again his book to read. **"take care okay? don't forget to close the door, aunt won't be coming home tonight." **

**"yes hyung. i'll be going now!"** was all donghyuck heard from jisung before the sound of the closing door followed. 

**"be back early!"**

donghyuck then quickly grabbed his phone, tapped a few before placing it to his ear. 

**"yah jenojaem"**

_"well, hello to you too hyuck."_ jeno replied from the other line with a just-woke-up-voice. uh it's night, did he just wake up?

looking up at the wall clock, donghyuck saw how the short hand was placed by seven and the long hand by eleven. **"it's almost eight in the evening. go with jisung, he's going to that new coffeeshop near here." **

donghyuck heard groaning from the other line. _"i can't, i'm with jaemin."_

**"then bring jaemin with you. easy."** donghyuck said as he rolled his eyes. 

_"hyuck, listen, i'm with jaemin. don't you get it?"_ donghyuck heard jeno's voice rose up slowly, emphasizing every single word, and was followed by a small groaning, obviously by someone else. _"sh sh shh" _

connecting the pieces; jeno's just-woke-up-voice and groaning, donghyuk can't help but roll his eyes. **"yah lee jeno! really? isn't it too early for that?! doesn't it like for late nights and all shit?!" **

_"you're so old style hyuck. it's almost 2020, it's already rare doing it late nights."_ jeno's voice was back now to low and soft and casually followed by soft shushing. _"and can you please stop shouting, jaemin might here your annoying loud voice."_ donghyuck can imagine jeno mimicking his face. 

**"oh shut up, you no fun."** sighing, donghyuck closed his math book and leaned his back on the headboard of his bed. **"well, do you know that chenle guy jisung was talking about?" **

_"of course. of course i know the guy jisung has eyes into. i really think jisung is my brother." _

the statement made donghyuck froze on his spot and a small, **"i'm sorry"** came out. 

gladly, jeno was able to hear it. _"i was just kidding. or maybe half joking, half telling the truth. you're not giving much attention to jisung now. he's your brother bro." _

**"i know, that's why i'm feeling so guilty right now that i didn't come with him to the shop. you know my schedule, jen. i need to study for the lessons tomorrow after coming home from my job."**

he then heard jeno sighing. _"and i know that. since i can't go out now, i'll just call chenle to take care of jisung for a while. you owe that kid, remember."_

**"thank you, jen. i owe you a lot, too, already."**

_"don't mind it. just end this call right now before jaemin wakes up, that would really be a huge owe gift."_ jeno chuckled from the other side of the call. 

**"oh right. thank you again jeno. enjoy your night with jaemin."** chuckling, donghyuck placed down his phone and ended the call. 

_sighs_.

donghyuck's doing his job as an older brother who should support jisung for everything. but he can't do his job as an older brother who keep his brother accompany and happy with him. 

_life_. 

📸

**"..and that's $3 in total, sir."** donghyuck said as he place the two cups of instant ramen in a plastic bag.

smiling, he received couple of paper bills lend to him. **"thank you, sir. come again."** and handed over the plastic over to the customer.

when the customer finally went out of the store donghyuck works, he heaved out a deep sigh. it was only the 13th customer he served for the past four hours of his work time. 

**"i wonder why was it only few who visited the store."** mumbled to himself as he wrote down on the log book the amount sold to the 13th customer. 

donghyuck's life's basically rotates from waking up in the morning, preparing breakfast for him and jisung, go to school, part time for six hours after class then home and repeat. 

_ant's life is funnier than his._

donghyuck don't have any time to go out and have fun with his friends, even with jisung. before he could but as he and jisung grow up older, it lessen as their bills increases. 

he needs to do those things for his own and for his brother. he would sacrifice everything, even his happiness, just so his brother will be. 

**"donghyuck,"** the said boy looked up from his log book and saw the store owner. **"jaehyun hyung."**

the older smiled and walked in front of the counter. **"how's the store going?" **

sighing, donghyuck tried to let out a smile. **"it's been four hours but i still can count the customers who passed by with my fingers, hyung."**

showing a small smile, jaehyun looked around the store like he was checking every single corner of it. **"this store holds a lot of memories though, i wonder what will happen if i close it down." **

it rang donghyuck's ear when he heard what jaehyun said.** "what do you mean hyung?"**

jaehyun sighed before facing his employee again.** "i'm thinking of closing the store down."**

**"w-why?"**

**"as you can see hyuck, no one comes here that much now."** jaehyun tried to explain things to the younger slowly. 

playing with his fingers, donghyuck sure look like he was about to faint after hearing the news jaehyun just broke.** "maybe because it's night, that's why." **

jaehyun shook his head to the side slowly. **"even in the morning. when i'm the one who's looking out for the store, i can also count with my fingers how many came to buy and some were just here to stay but doesn't buy anything**." pressing his lips in a thin line, jaehyun stopped for a moment before continuing, **"i think i'll be bankcrupt soon. i'm afraid that i can't afford on paying you. i think you need a new job, hyuck. i'm so sorry." **

donghyuck can't believe what he just heard. bankcrupt. can't afford. new job.** "hyung, no no. please. i need this job hyung, please. you can just pay me half of my salary. i'll still do everything, clean up mess, arrange the stocks, close the store. i can do those hyung. just, i can't lose this job hyung. i need this for jisung. hyung, please."** donghyuck held jaehyun's hands tight. he was already crying. he really can't lose this job. 

and again, jaehyun shook his head to the side with a worried emotion on his face. "i can't afford doing that to you. paying you half and you're still doing everything? my concience won't let me sleep. i know that this job means so much to you, that this will help you and jisung but i'm so sorry that i need to close this down. my bills are increasing but my profit don't do the same. i'm so sorry hyuck. don't worry, i'll help you find a new job. i'll tell jaemin i find one okay? for now i'm so sorry donghyuck." jaehyun then wiped out the tear the left donghyuck's eye. 

donghyuck can't do anything when jaehyun started to turn off the store's light and the computer machine used in the counter. jaehyun even guided donghyuck out of the store with him before closing it and rolling the frame down for donghyuck didn't move an inch on his place after his talk with jaehyun. 

**"do you want me to take you home?"** jaehyun voice woke donghyuck up from blank space. the younger shook his head for a no. **"donghyuck, i'm really sorry."** placing a white envelope on the latter's hand. the said boy shook his head again after seeing what was inside the envelope. **"no, just take it. it's my apology and help as well for you and jisung. take it please or i'll get mad at you."**

sighing, donghyuck placed the envelope inside the pocket of his bag. **"thank you for this hyung. and you did nothing wrong, it's okay. i'll get going now. thank you for everything hyung."** and for the last time for today, donghyuck smiled at the older before turning his back on him.

in a snap of a finger, he lose his part-time job. [enough na kaya yung binigay ni jaehyun para sa allowance nila ni jisung?] **"i think it's only for jisung. i can bare with the small allowance. i don't mind."** donghyuck laughed at himself. 

📸

stepping inside the house after removing his shoes, donghyuck saw jisung chilling on the couch in the living room watching tv. **"oh you're home early hyung."** jisung looked up at the wall clocked hanged by the wall. it's just fifteen minutes pass eight o'clock in the evening. 

**"well, bad shit happens."** donghyuck chuckled becore sitting beside his brother, hugging a pillow as he watch the variety show playing on the television. 

jisung stared at donghyuck. "**what do you mean hyung? wait, did you cry? who made you cry? who do i need to fight?" **

the questions made donghyuck laugh for real. his brother will always be cute in whatever thing he do. "**no one, jisung. it's nothing. just hyung having no job anymore. jaehyun hyung decided to close down unkown convenience store for it's close to bankcrupting."** he shrugged. 

**"that's sad"**

**"uh-huh it is. but we can't do anything about it. i just need to find a new-" **

**"how about i'll look for a job instead?"** the question jisung said rang donghyuck's ears. 

**"did i hear that right? you're going to look for a job instead?"** donghyuck straight up stare at jisung's eyes. 

the younger oblivious to the secret message his brother was sending him through glares, nodded his head. **"i know you're tired. so i'll do the job while you focus on your studies like you did to me for the past three years. right?" **

**"no no no. you don't need to work. i'm the older one between the two of us so i'm the one who's going to work and you should study and have fun. that's the work that you should do."** donghyuck said firmly, straight-ass looking to jisung's eyes.

**"but-"**

**"no buts lee jisung. what i said is what i said and that's final." **

jisung, knowing he can't do anything anymore, sighed before nodding his head and hanged them down. **"okay hyung. i'll go to my room now. there's a food there, chenle came home with me earlier and brought food. enjoy." **

**"jisung-"** but the younger didn't bother turning his head when donghyuck called out his name. shit happen indeed. jisung is now upset at him. 

when donghyuck was about to follow jisung to his room, his phone vibrated on his pocket. it was jaemin calling. 

_"hello hyuck?"_

**"hey nana, what's up."**

donghyuck heard a sigh from the other line. _"i heard from jaehyun hyung. i'm sorry."_

chuckling, donghyuck sat back on the couch and rested his back on it. **"you're just like your brother. you did nothing wrong, nana."**

_"but it's my brother's business. so technically i'm also one of the reasons why you lose your job. i'm sorry my friend. i failed to protect you and your job."_

jaemin may seem to be so sincere with his words but donghyuck, as heck, found it so funny. **"okay sorry for laughing but really nana, it's fine. i just need to look for a another job-"**

_"speaking of job. jaehyun hyung told me about this just now. are you up for modelling?"_

modelling? donghyuck can't even picture out himself in front of cameras, posing for whoever knows who. 

_"hey you still there?"_

hmm, i don't think donghyuck will acce-

**"yeah i'm up for it. i'm for anything as long as it's a job that pays. tell me where, when and what to do." **

_"okay! i'll text you the address and i'll meet you there tomorrow since it's saturday. g?" _

**"a big g. thanks nana."**

_modelling i see. _

📸

** _next_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to photographs y'all! it's the first chapt and i think i'll be posting the second one by next month so i hope yall can bare with me and continue to be curious on what will happen next. ㅋㅋㅋ see you when i see you! i hoped you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> im still working on 'number', i will try my best to post the next chapter of it. please look forward to it, im sorry for making you wait for too long. thank you!


End file.
